7starfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout
Background For a long time, much of Blackout's history was shrouded in mystery. The reasoning for his secrecy is unknown, though it is hinted that he is ashamed of many of his past acts. What is known is that Blackout was born in the World Capital in March of 1991. It is implied that he was not well off even before the death of his parents. Their cause of death is never revealed, though Blackout hints that he holds the 7-star republic at fault. Shortly afterward, Blackout began associating with Anthony Fisher, who would later become known under the code name X. The two were both drawn together because of the similar nature of their situations. Both had lost their families, and needed each other to survive. They resorted to at least petty theft to survive, though the tone in which Blackout stated this implies darker activities may also have occurred. Together, Blackout and X gained great stealth skill and presumably other talents as well, which would effectively supplement formal battle training. After a few years, Blackout and X began to have disagreements about the way the other was going about things. What caused these disagreements are unclear, though Blackouts quest for revenge and X's quest for power likely played a key role. Things boiled over after a successful break-in of the World Government's capital building. During this break-in, the goal for both parties is unclear. X sought an ancient artifact which granted him the mimicking abilities he has today. Blackout's goal in this is uncertain, though after realizing he had killed multiple guards in cold blood during the break-in, Blackout had a breakdown and ended his relationship with X. Blackout's actions after this point are unknown, though at some point he met and befriended Nibbles, a member of the Dowdy Clan. The two made multiple trips to Hippo Land through unknown means, likely "borrowing" the Dowdy Clan Portal. During one of these trips, Blackout and Nibbles, along with two others, found themselves in a middle of a battle between Centros and the Leader of the 7-Star Republic. Blackout was shocked to see X acting as the leader of Centros, and apparently sacrifice himself to save those caught in the crossfire. At this point, Blackout's two unnamed friends were killed, and Blackout was given a strange portal in order to escape. Shortly after the events of this day, Blackout joined an unnamed organization whose sole purpose was sabotaging the 7-star republic. He also began extensive portal research alongside Nibbles. Blackout became incredibly skilled in utilizing portals, and along with Nibbles pioneered the technology of Ghost Portals. By the time that Blackout first officially met with Whitning, he had already acquired three portals though unknown means. How exactly Blackout met Whiting is unknown, though it is likely through Nibbles. Their first meeting was very casual, implying that they had likely conversed often before, though Blackout's lack of knowledge implies they were of a much less serious nature. Blackout also gained the trust of members of the Dowdy Clan, implying that he worked closely with them before as well. Personality Blackout's personality has changed radiacally over the course of his lifetime. Possibly because of this, or possibly even being the root of this, Blackout struggles with developing a definitive self-identy. Directly after the death of his parents, Blackout is implied to having been cold and very calculating. It is implied that he committed multiple crimes during this time and had little to no self-preservation. Thus, he went on seemingly suicidal missions such as breaking into the world capital without being armed. This stage of Blackout's life came to an end after the realization that he had murdered multiple guards in cold blood, leading to a mental breakdown which severed his relations with his then friend X. Blackout soon switched his focus in a more positive goal, joining a group opposing the 7-star republic, though still maintained a very cynical outlook on things. He was incredibly untrusting of others, viewing sources as weak links and keeping nearly no connections back to himself. Even though he was going against the tyranny of the 7-star republic, it was not because he was doing what was right, but rather had a personal vendetta. After hearing his former friend X, who was thought to be dead, was actually imprisoned in Shao Kai, Blackout immediately decided to stage a rescue operation. Whether this was out of regret for leaving his friend behind in their past, or due to the debt he felt he owed for X saving him and Nibbles is uncertain, and despite Blackout implying it was solely because of a debt, there are doubts. During the rescue, Blackout suffered yet another mental breakdown when Nibbles was slain by Anubis, a high ranking member of the 7-star republic. His quest for vengeance reached its peak, and his only goal in life was to avenge his fallen friend, even at the cost of his own life. It wasn't until Marco, another member of the 7-star republic informed Blackout of how similar he was to the 7-star republic that he began to change. In seemingly an act of clear thinking, Blackout gave up his quest for vengeance against Anubis to focus on more productive activities for the RASSR. It is likely though, that he did this so not to lose himself in the process, seeing the path X had taken in the past. Blackout eventually came full circle when he urged Whitning to give up his own vendetta against Nighthawk. Over his time with the RASSR, Blackout developed a much more caring nature, and even softened his cynical nature for the most part. He started to believe in a brighter future and repurposed his fight against the 7-star republic to fight for this future. He also begins to question if their work with the RASSR is doing more harm than good, having to see his friends and comrades die. He develops a deep bond with the RASSR, going so far as to sacrifice himself to save them. The events of Ana's capture by Mirage changes Blackout's outlook once more. The very nature of the situation is an impossible problem for Blackout to comprehend. He cannot bring himself to act, likely from an internal conflict about killing brought on by his past. When Whitning volunteers himself to take Ana's place, Blackout is even more conflicted, but eventually leads a counter strike against Mirage, now using Whitning's body as a host. This leads to both Whitning and Blackout's death. After they are revived by Osiris, Blackout has a complete breakdown. After remembering his past, he begins to talk about conflicting thoughts in his head, and horrible feelings he has. This is apparent during his meeting with Whitning while they are both on the world of Zolar, as he confesses clouded images of him killing members of the RASSR. This is due to post-traumatic stress which Blackout developed due to the events directly before his death. Despite the breakdowns, Blackout begins to function again in the RASSR, seemingly putting aside his mental struggle, though likely only hides it. The takeover a Kyton by the CAB leads to another breakdown, in which Blackout is forced to endure the execution and torture of innocent civilians. He has all but snapped when he has his meeting with Whitning, saying he will end everything before finally being calmed down by his friend. Despite this, Blackout implies he has to do something, but will try his best not to act rashly. Blackout is shown to have a few character flaws through the development of his character. The first is that he has a very low sense of self preservation. The break-in of Shao Kai and the events afterward, as well as the recent incident in Kyton reflect this. Another flaw which is directly intertwined with the first is Blackout is incredibly impatient. On multiple occasions has Blackout gone into action without giving himself proper time to heal or without developing a full plan. He also has issues following orders, specifically blind orders such as when Admiral Gill attempted to direct a plan to stop the Meteors. These three main flaws tend to cause most of the issues Blackout has faced. Abilities Despite have little to no formal training, Blackout has been shown to be talented in stealth as well as the utilization of firearms. This is because of the harsh life he faced after the death of his parents. He still lacks in hand-to-hand combat abilities and is best to avoid such situations whenever possible. Eventually, under the instruction of X, Blackout began to train with the sword, but was passable at best. Even after much more serious training, in his short battle against Alexander, his flaws were apparent. Blackout's main fighting abilities stem from the Ice Spirit. Originally, he showed little talent for controlling the spirit, and could only preform simple tasks. In the battle against Ben Ookasi and Orrim Fognik, Blackout was overcome with the energy of the spirit, lost control as well as consciousness. After learning that the Ice Spirit was something he should not seek to control, but rather synchronize with, Blackout receives training by the Master. His full power has not been show in a fair fight; however, even at a severe disadvantage, he was about to best Anubis in a fight, albeit Anubis was not at full power. Blackout has also been shown to utilize portals in battle at unprecedented levels. This is due partially because of his own portal as well as his extensive knowledge of ghost portals. It can be assumed that Blackout is one of the few people who has the capabilities to utilize portals in this fashion, due to the unique nature of his own portals as well as his near unrivaled knowledge of ghost portal technology which he pioneered. Blackout has also been shown to be very tactical at times, despite his impatient nature. He is able to formulate plans of attack which are best suited for the situation, and act accordingly to changes which arise. The ability to think on his feet in even life or death situations has made him a valuable asset to the RASSR. Relations Text Here Current Events Text Here Quotes Quotes Here Trivia *Blackout is confirmed to be a fan of BBQ, almost compromising a conference with Whitning having spilled sauce on his control panel